Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a lens driving module, and in particular, to a lens driving module which used to hold and move a lens.
Description of the Related Art
As technology has advanced, a lot of electronic devices (for example, cameras and smartphones) have incorporated the functionality of taking photographs and recording video. These electronic devices have become more commonplace, and have been developed to be more convenient and thin. More and more options are provided for users to choose from.
Electronic devices are becoming thinner than before, and this makes it harder to dispose current models of zoom lenses into these miniaturized electronic devices. Therefore, how to address the aforementioned problem has become an important issue.